Reading Percy Cahill: PJO
by HeyYouYaYou
Summary: Percy Cahill Jackson. That's right Cahill. Percy's Amy & Dan's adopted half-brother (on his mom's side of course). But they (and other Cahills) are taken to a room to read the PJO series. How will everybody react? Note: I do not own anything but the plot & the twist.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so because saying every single word in PJO is against rules, I'm going to say the first & last 2 words of every sentence/paragraph. Note: I do not own anything but the plot & twist. Oh, & Annabeth died, & Percy rarely gets nightmares & flashbacks when she's mentioned anymore. He moved on, but has not forgotten her yet.**

Ch: Prologue

Dan looked down upon the Amy & Evan, holding hands and chit chatting. He smiled, glad to see his sis happy. Percy, his adopted half-bro walked out the door, smiling too, for the same reason as Dan. Percy was there the whole clue hunt, and after. Sure on the summers, He'd go to camp, but Amy & Dan go also. To a doff camp of course. He was still in over-proctective brother mode, but it's barely shows now. "Guys!" Percy calls out "It's school time!" He dosen't sound very happy. Dan climbed down from the oak branch he was sitting on, and groaned.

"Do we have to go to school?" Dan pleaded. Percy shot ham a glare. Dan gulped, & nodded. They started walking to school, and on the way girls swooned. Amy, Dan, Even, & Ian had to admit that Percy was cut-, no handsome. His Body was muscular & lean, like a swimmers. He had a sun-kissed tan, like he lived at the beach. He had wind-blown, not to mention un-tamable raven hair, & sea green eyes that showed pain, sadness, and happiness. Nobody could figure out the pain though. Nobody it seemed, not even Any & Dan had gone through _that_ much pain or sadness. His past was a mystery to Amy  & Dan.

Suddenly, there came a blinding light, and every Cahill that knew Percy (including Percy) appeared in a room. There were cushions of every color on the beige wooden floor, & there was a man smiling down at them. Percy gasped when he saw her, and to everybody else's confusion & surprise, he bowed on one knee and exclaimed "Lord Chronus!" Chronus beckoned Percy to get up. The Cahills were thinking along the lines of this: _How?! Percy bows to NONE!_

"Hello everybody, you are here to read Percy's adventures, and no, not yours. Another book will appear when you're done with tis one, and so on. I'm sorry Percy, but you'll have to feel everything that happens in the books. There is no other way. Time will be frozen outside of this room, so you'll never get hungry or tired, so no need for meals & curfew. I gotta go now, see ya!" Chronus flashed out, and Percy sighed.

"Might as as well get this over with. I'll read first." Percy approached the book. He groaned when he saw it. "The Lightning Thief" He announced "By Rick Riordan." And Percy's Dangerous journey started.


	2. Please Read

**Okay, so, I'm going to the US soon, and I usually can't update. I can write, but not update. I might be able to publish one more chappie though.**


	3. I Vaporize my Teacher p1

**Sorry, but I haven't read The 39 Clues for so long, so my spellings of the character names is gonna be a little rusty. Oh, and you should check out my other story,** _ **A Few Aspects**_ **, & a sorta sequel to it called **_**Reading & Watching: From Zero to Hero is up for adoption. **_**Oh, and I'm only doing one half of a chappie at a time. Later, suckers!**

 **I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGERBRA TEACHE**

Percy started.

"Awesome!" Dan hi-fived Percy. "How though?"

"It'll say later in the chappie." Percy guessed.

 **Look, I… half-blood.**

Dan voiced everyone's thoughts. "What's a half-blood?" He questioned.

"You'll see." Percy smiled sadly.

 **If you're…normal life**

"What do you mean?" Einshower asked.

"Not telling. Not even 39 clues." Percy smirked at seeing Einshower so mad.

"Seriously? You just had to say that huh?" Einshower cried out in angst.

"Just about. After all, it _is_ fun to see people mad isn't it?" Percy's smirk grew to a evil grin.

'Have to agree on that one.' Went through everyone's minds.

 **Being a… nasty ways.**

"Like us in the clue hunt?" Ian asked.

"Worse, & more frequent." Percy answered, shivering. Amy figured that Percy was ahh… different, if he knew all these things. What is he really?

 **If you're… fiction, great.**

Percy exploded. "This is fiction?!" He bellowed. Everyone scooted away from him. Nobody wants to face an angry Percy.

"Percy? Calm down" Amy said, in a soothing, yet firm voice. Percy took a few deep breaths.

"Continue" He ordered.

 **I envy you… warn you.**

"Wait wha?" Nellie stuttered. Ian was wondering the same thing.

 **My name… Percy Jackson.**

The Cahills whirled around to face Percy. "Percy? They all cried out. "This is in your point of view?"

"Looks like." Percy replied with a sheepish grin.

 **I'm twelve… troubled kid?**

"No doubt about it" Everyone sang. Percy shrugged. It _was_ true after all

"Yeah you could say that." Percy replied. He looked down at the page and laughed. Everyone looked at him as if he was mentally insane. Percy noticed the stares. He laughed once more. "It's… the book,… the next… line" He managed, in between breaths.

 **Yeah. You… say that.**

Laughs echoed across the room.

 **I could… Roman stuff**

"Awesome!" Amy commented. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

 **I know… had hopes though.**

"How? How!" Evan cried out. "The world is ending! Help!"

Let's just say that because of Percy's glare, Evan had to go to the bathroom.

 **Mr. Brunner… to sleep.**

"I wish I had a teacher like that" Dan commented. Everyone, even Amy agr

"He still is my teacher." Percy boasted for both himself, and Chiron.

"Lucky!" Jake exclaimed. Percy smirked. He was smirking a lot these days.

 **I hoped… I wrong.**

"Foreshadowing. Not good. What happened?" Atticus asked.

"The chapter title." Percy deadpanned. Atticus shrugged.

"It was worth a try, at least."

 **See, bad… be good**

"Not gonna happen!" Nellie sang. It was true though.

 **All the… -ketchup sandwich.**

An earthquake struck. Nobody knew Percy made it though. (Except for Percy of course)

 **Grover was… the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover G-man." Percy murmured. Good thing nobody heard him.

 **Anyway, Nancy… with death**

"What?!" Amy was going into over-protective sis mode.

"Let me finish this sentence, geez Amy!" Percy said, annoyed. Amy blushed a rosy pink and looked away.

 **By in-… this trip.**

"Oh." was Amy's sheepish reply as she blushed even more, to the levels of crismon red.

 **"I'm going… peanut butter?**

"I understand, but in your hair?" Alistar exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

 **He dodged… anything happens."**

"Me." Percy said miserbly. Nobody argued with that. It was too true.

 **Looking back… myself into.**

"Foreshadowing again. Not good, again. What happened?" Atticus asked.

"The chapter title." Percy deadpanned, once again. Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, well."

 **Mr. Brunner… thousand years.**

'Observant,' Ian & Natalie noticed.

 **He gathered… of interesting,**

"How? How!" Nellie cried out. "Impossible!"

Let's just say that because of Percy's glare, Evan had to go to the bathroom. Once again.

 **But everybody… devil spawn.**

"No, that's Nico" Percy joked.

"Then he must be a horrible person." Ian shivered. A dagger came whooshing by his neck, land right behind him.

"What did you say?" Percy hissed, sending him a glare. He retrieved the dagger with his arm, and held it in front of Ian's throat. Ian gulped "Insult me, for all I care but insult my friends and family? You won't live to see the light of day then. This is just a warning though, so don't think that this is over. Got it?" Everyone could tell that it wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Ian gulped again and nodded franticly. "Yes sir." He choked out.

Percy smirked. "Good."

 **She would… a month.**

"I feel pity for you. Extreme pity for you" Natalie said. Weird thing was, she actually meant it. I mean, sure she had changed, but…

 **One time,… absolutely right."**

"She wasn't a human." Percy deadpanned "She was a monster." Everyone thought he was kidding. Except for Nellie, Amy, and Dan. They knew Percy. And right now, he was NOT kidding. But there are no such thing as monsters right? Though Percy sounded like this was a daily, if not hourly occurrence for him. So are there such things as monsters? Ha, if only they knew.

 **Mr. Brunner kept… god, and- "**

Thunder rumbled. Percy looked up and yelled "I was 12, okay?! So calm your drama show!" Lightning hit the roof. Every Cahill looked at Percy confused. He glared at them all, and they backed down, not daring to ask Percy what that was about.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner… corrected myself.**

"That good enough?" Percy shouted to the sky. Thunder rumbled, though not as threatening as before. Sinead & Alistar looked at the sky, curious, though nobody else but Percy had heard either, because they wee listening to a Amy and Dan V.S Natalie and Ian argument that ended 6 seconds flat after Percy's yells & the thunder. Where was the thunder and lightning coming from? There was no storm in sight, or predicted by the weather channel.

 **"And… he… and sisters-"**

Thunder rumbled proudly. Percy didn't even bother looking up.

 **"Eww!" said… behind me.**

"Eww alright." Natalie mumbled. Percy smiled devilishly at her.

 **"and so… gods won."**

Amy and Dan said in sync "You… you just summed up a 10 year war between immortals as 'big fight'?"

"Pretty much." Percy admitted sheepishly.

 **Some snickers… real life?"**

"Busted!" Dan along with Natalie sang.

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone burst out laughing, with a red-faced Natalie, telling everyone to shut up, and a frozen Dan.

 **"Shut up"… they worshipped**

"Even Amy can't do that!" Ian exclaimed "I feel so bad for you." This earned a slap on the cheek from Amy, and several snickers

 **But Mr. Brunner… your apple?"**

"Wow G-man. Wow" Percy laughed out. This caused a chain reaction, and even Alistar began to laugh.


	4. I Vaporize my teacher p2

**Hey guys! Hope you all doing well.**

 **(I didn't… take it.)**

"What?" Sinead gasped. "Percy, not hungry?"

"Shut up." Percy snapped, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Sinead smirked.

 **(I watched… head home.)**

Ian smirked. "Mama's boy!"

"I'll have you know that Percy's mom is the best." Dan said.

 **(She'd hug… give me.)**

Ian smirked again.

 **(Mr. Brunner parked… liquid Cheetos.)**

"Eww!" Natalie commented.

"Percy, you are one weird dude." Jonah told Percy.

"Why thank you."

 **(I tried… pushed me!")**

"Percy!" Amy scolded.

 **(Mrs. Dodds materialized… trouble again.)**

Everyone snickered.

 **(As soon… erasing workbooks.")**

"Wrong thing to say!" Dan sang

 **(That wasn't… later stare.)**

Everyone shivered. Been there, done that.

 **(Then I… so sure.)**

"Of course not!" Amy scoffed

 **(I went… his novel.)**

"Something is going to happed." Natalie muttered.

 **(I looked… the plan.)**

Alistar snorted.

 **(I followed… was empty.)**

Amy and Dan exchanged worried glances. They were worried for their older brother.

 **(Mrs. Dodds stood… hurt me.)**

Everyone looked at Percy. He put his hands up, like he was surrendering. "Hey, I was twelve back then. Young, naïve, and foolish."

 **(I said… dorm room.)**

Amy put her head in her hands, and Jonah hi-fived Percy **.**

 **(Or maybe… the book.)**

"It was actually a good book." Ian's silky voice rung out. Everyone, even Amy stared at him.

 **("Well?" she… even stranger.)**

Everyone was muttering to themselves, confused.

 **(Mr. Brunner… the sword.)**

 _So Percy is going to try to fight this demon?_ Was in everyone's minds **.**

 **(The metal… water. Hiss!)**

Percy shifted under Amy's calculating gaze, which were so much like Annabeth's…

 **(Mrs. Dodds was… was alone)**

Everyone's eyes were on the book in Percy's hand.

 **(There was… my hand.)**

Dan went through all the facts. Percy's teacher turned out to be a monster which Percy defeated, and that Percy was a "half-blood". Hmm…

 **(Mr. Brunner… or something.)**

Jonah snorted. "Or something." He muttered. By now, everyone had recovered from their shock.

 **(Had I… your butt.)**

"Who?" Dan said.

 **(I said "Who?")**

Amy gasped. "Oh no Dan, you got the… Percyitis! I'm afraid its to late now. Goodbye Dan."

Long story short, everyone laughed, Percy glared, you know.

 **("Our teacher. Duh!")**

"Teacher?"

 **(I blinked… with me.)**

"Well, duh!" Alistar exclaimed.

 **("Not funny… all right?")**

 **So that's that. See y'all soon.**


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Hiya guys! I know I haven't updated for quite a while, but... I'm thinking of discontinuing this.**

 **Relax, I'm going to rewrite it. So, I made Percy seem waay to powerful and scary, I realize that now. Seeing how everyone acts and how choppy they are... Eh, I don't like it.**

 **So, this is still going to be a PJO crossover and all. You can choose for me to stick with the 39 Clues, or some other fandoms. I'll make a poll, or you can just review and tell me. Thanks!**

 **The List of Fandoms:**  
 **39 Clues**  
 **Pokemon**  
 **Digimon (Adventure 01)**  
 **The Power of Five**  
 **Maximum Ride (eh...)**  
 **Harry Potter (eh...)**


End file.
